


A Clash of Emerald and Amber

by AliceLankford



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Love Triangle, Other, Romance, Smut, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: Ignis and Gladiolus have been enjoying certain benefits of being friends with Elvinari, Noctis' sister. Over time they've fallen in love with her and now want her to choose who she wants to spend her life with. What happens when they show up on her doorstep ready to proclaim their love? She lets them in, of course...





	1. Dinner and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another alternate timeline where Elvinari chooses both Ignis and Gladio, because why not? I'll keep working on both their own timelines, but I wanted to get this one out because it was too nice to keep all to myself. First chapter is just fluff and laying down the scene. The really good some will be coming soon. Stay tuned!

“I’m coming! One sec!” Elvinari called frantically as she jogged for the door of her apartment. Someone was impatiently ringing the doorbell and it was irking her. _No one said they would be stopping by. Who in the world is here?_

Just to be safe she stood on her tiptoes to peek out of the peephole and her confusion only intensified. Gladio and Ignis were there and neither of them looked happy to see the other. From what she could tell, they were talking in harsh hushed whispers. Elvinari silently cursed and looked down at the old button up and sweats she was wearing. _I don’t even have a bra on for crying out loud._ She bit her lip and wondered briefly if she should ignore them and hope they would go away.

When the bell chimed again - she could only assume it was Gladio being obnoxious - she cried, “Alright, alright! Calm down.” With a huff Elvinari undid all the locks except for the chain that would stop a burglar from bursting through. She leaned out from behind the door so that only her face was showing.

“I wasn’t expecting guests.” She glanced between the two of them and raised an eyebrow, sensing that she was missing something important. “What are you two doing here?” Gladio was holding something behind his back and Ignis was carrying a sack of groceries. A taut tension hung between them, but at the very least it wasn’t malicious.

Ignis spoke first, “It seems Gladio and I had similar ideas about visiting you this evening. I have the night off and thought it would be nice to spend time with you and enjoy your company.” From the way he said it she knew he meant ‘alone’. Once in awhile he would visit and ‘enjoy her company’ as he so politely put it, but usually let her know beforehand. Though this time it looked like he had planned on surprising her with dinner. Anything in the bedroom would be optional, all depending on whether she was willing.

She had a similar arrangement with Gladio, though their sexual encounters were more sporadic and spontaneous. The three of them all had physical needs and she was happy to help. After all they were friends, she trusted them, and she found them attractive, so why not? They had agreed that there would be no emotional attachments, strictly keeping things to a physical relationship since she was likely to be betrothed to a noble from another family someday. Her brother didn’t know. They were all careful to keep it a secret from Noct. It was a private matter between consenting adults, and it would disturb him to no end that two of his closest friends were having sex with his sister.

“Surprise.” Gladio grinned and pulled out the bouquet of red roses he had been hiding. He was wearing a short sleeve open shirt with a gray muscle shirt underneath and jeans with heavy black boots. “I was here first, but Iggy’s being stubborn and won’t let me have you all to myself.”

“We arrived at precisely the same time,” Ignis scoffed and pushed his glasses up. He wore a gray button up that was rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. It was slightly more casual than what he normally wore, but it still suited him. His top couple of buttons were undone which reflected how relaxed he was. His hair wasn’t gelled up but it was still combed and neatly styled, which made him look more youthful.

“I’m sure she wants to see me more. She’s just too polite to say it. Right, hun?” Gladio smirked and his amber eyes shone in the fading sunlight.

Ignis bristled. “I assure you it’s quite the opposite. Elvi craves someone who is more civilized.” His sea green eyes were bright and sparkled when he looked at her for confirmation. Elvinari groaned inwardly and her shoulders sagged. _What woman wouldn’t want two handsome guys vying for her attention? Gods damn them, why are they bickering and trying to make me choose? I just wanted a night to myself to read..._

She sighed. “If I close this door right now, neither of you are going to budge. Right?” They just stared at her and waited for her to send one of them away. “Ugh.” Elvinari shut the door, slid the chain free, and swung it wide open. “Get your asses in here.” She crossed her arms to hide her unbound breasts. Just because they had seen them before didn’t mean she wanted them to see them now. The two men gave each other a hard sidelong look before they crossed the threshold and removed their shoes.

To Elvinari’s surprise they both kissed her on opposite cheeks and Gladio deposited the sweet smelling roses in her arms. She blushed as they brushed past her, both heading for the kitchen. Ignis unpacked the things he had brought and Gladio grabbed a beer from her fridge. Elvinari kept an assortment of alcohol around for whenever the guys all came over to play games or watch movies. She eyed a plain white box that Ignis had set down by the stove, but she didn’t ask what was in it. If he wanted her to know he would have told her.

“Sure, just make yourselves right at home.” She muttered dryly as she dug around in a cabinet for something to put the flowers in. Elvinari pitched her voice over the running water as she filled the vase, “I’m gonna change. I’ll be back in a sec.” She set the flowers down on her coffee table, but before she could scamper off and put on something more decent, Gladio slid an arm around her waist and steered her toward the couch.

“You’re fine just like that.” He looked her up and down appreciatively and smirked. “I like it when you wear my old clothes. It’s cute.” The black sweatpants she was in were definitely his from several years ago. He had been leaner then, but even with the drawstring at its tightest the pants sagged on her, dragged around her feet, and hung from her hips. They were soft and comfortable and the way they fell slightly off her hips made her feel sexy in a way she couldn’t explain. She was sure there was a hole or two in them somewhere, but she didn’t care.  

“She’s wearing my shirt as well.” Ignis added from the kitchen. The old white button up she had on had been one of his from a few years back that she had claimed for her own after beating him at poker. There were a couple of buttons missing at the top now and it hung open in a pleasant v, showing her pale neck, sharp collar bones, and partially her narrow shoulders. The fabric was soft from use and washing and she slept in it often. She kept the sleeves rolled up just enought that they didn’t hang past her fingers.

“If my ratty wardrobe is going to start a fight, I’m changing.” She sat down hard on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. When neither of them said nothing else about her clothes, she let herself relax into the cushions.

Ignis was pulling out a pan from her cupboard when he frowned and called, “I had only planned on cooking for two.” He looked pointedly at Gladio who ignored him, smugly sipping his beer and flipping through the channels on Elvinari’s tv.

“You can always just cook for us and leave when you’re done, Iggy. I wouldn’t mind.” Gladio grinned slyly. He propped an ankle up on his knee in an open leg cross and had his arm slung comfortably over the arm of the sofa as if to say, _I’m not going anywhere anytime soon._

“I just restocked on groceries, Ignis.” Elvinari replied plainly, ignoring Gladio. “Use what you need if you don’t have enough.”

“I very much appreciate it, dearest.” Ignis smiled at her from over the counter dividing her living room from the kitchen. Elvinari’s brows pulled together slightly and she ran through odd bits of the conversation again. _Hun and dearest… They’re using pet names and endearments. They hardly ever do that. Trying to make each other jealous?_

Gladio didn’t even attempt to be subtle as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. Through the thin fabric of her shirt, she could feel his body heat and his hard muscles. The gesture was familiar and soothing, but proprietary at the same time. He easily dominated any space he entered with his large size and easy nature, but this was laying claim to her.

Elvinari’s pulse sped up when she tilted her head up to ask Gladio something but stopped when he met her eyes. There was a fire in those amber depths, burning low but present nonetheless. One corner of his mouth lifted. “Comfy?” He had tucked her against his side and into the crook of his arm.

“Mhmm.” Elvinari nestled her head against his chest and breathed deeply, letting the familiar scent of his skin make her feel more at ease. He ran his hand up and down her arm comfortingly for a while then shifted to try and pull her onto his lap. Elvinari squirmed and stopped him, giving him a bewildered look. It wasn’t uncommon for him to do that, but normally they were alone and were already half naked. _I’m not making out with him if Ignis is here. What’s he trying to pull?_

“Give me a sec, I need a drink. Sorry.” Elvinari eased herself out of his hold and shuffled toward the kitchen. _I’m too sober to deal with this right now._

In the few moments that it had taken her to get to the kitchen, Ignis had already uncorked the chilled wine he had brought and was pouring her a glass. With one glance at the bottle Elvinari knew it was her favorite sweet wine. “Will this do?” Ignis’ fingers brushed hers as he handed her the stem of the glass. His eyes were cool and caring, deep emerald pools of still ocean.

Elvinari swallowed and tried to quiet her thumping heart. She gave him a small but grateful smile. “Thanks. You read my mind.”

Ignis inclined his head and murmured, “My pleasure. Might I add that you look quite charming tonight?” He tweaked her collar and brushed his thumb along her exposed skin. “I find I like this shirt on you more than I ever did on myself.” Elvinari felt her cheeks flush and could only manage a small sound of acknowledgement as Ignis ran his index finger from the base of her throat to between her breasts. He and Gladio were never this brazen when other people were around. Even though they both knew Elvinari took turns sleeping with them, they respected each other’s privacy. So why do this now?

 _Yup, too fucking sober to deal with this._ She turned back to the couch to find Gladio watching them closely instead of the tv. Swearing silently, Elvinari gulped down half her glass in one go. _Astrals, save me. There’s too much testosterone in this apartment. Why couldn’t I just have a quiet evening by myself?_

“Just a few more minutes, then dinner will be done.” Ignis’ voice broke her concentration and she began setting the table, desperate for something to do. After the plates and utensils she set out glasses, a pitcher of water, another beer for Gladio, and a wine glass for Ignis in case he decided to have some.

Ignis ferried over the dishes from the kitchen and distributed everything evenly among the three of them, lastly filling his and Elvinari’s glasses with more wine. He knew she kept an extra bottle in the fridge always, so he was generous.

They all sat down and for a few moments there was nothing but the low sounds of the tv Gladio had left on. He and Ignis sat across from her and were finally acting more normal. It was strange that they were friendly with each other, but prickly when it came to her. Elvinari carefully chewed her first bite of chicken and swallowed, enjoying the spiciness of it. Ignis really knew how to turn simple ingredients into something special, and she told him so. There was a salad with a citrus dressing to offset the heat of the chicken and a bed of delicious fried rice and peppers.

He thanked her for her praise and seemed to glow with pride. “And Gladio, thanks for the flowers. They’re really pretty.” Elvinari nodded at them and something occurred to her that should have been obvious before. “Wait,” she said as she put down a forkful of rice, “It’s a Friday night. Won’t Noct be expecting you at his place? You all usually go out for the weekend.” Her gray-blue eyes flitted back and forth between their faces. Sometimes she joined in on their escapades, but other days she preferred peace and quiet more than being included. It was how she stayed sane around so many men.

She didn’t miss the glance they gave each other before  Gladio answered for the both of them. “We got special permission from Noct to have a night off.” It was a hedged answer but it was all Elvinari was going to get.

“I’m sure he’s sitting around pouting then.” Elvinari looked over her glass and took another long sip. Their peculiar behavior was still nagging at her, but she had an idea.

“Nonsense. He and Prompto are perfectly capable of finding ways to entertain themselves.” Ignis replied coolly.

She conceded, knowing that they could get into plenty of trouble on their own and took several more bites of food. “I hope you didn’t leave Iris with them.”

Gladio shook his head emphatically. “Hell no. I dropped her off at home before I came over.”

“After you picked up the flowers?” Elvinari swirled her wine lazily.

“No, before that.”

“And before you told Noct you had a date?” She prodded.

“After.” Gladio swallowed another mouthful of rice before he noticed that Elvinari had sat back in her chair and crossed her arms with a triumphant twist of her lips. “Ah, shit.” He muttered. “You caught me.”

“So this _was_ supposed to be a date.” Elvinari’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to get emotionally attached. That goes for you, too, Ignis.” She turned her suspicious gaze on him as well. “Both of you just _happened_ to drop by on the same night and suddenly decided to be romantic? Why? What aren’t you telling me?”

Ignis sighed and put his fork down. “I’m afraid we haven’t been entirely honest with you.” He glanced at Gladio who nodded solemnly for him to continue. “Some time ago, we came to a mutual understanding that Gladio and I had…” Ignis hesitated and chose his words carefully, “...fallen for you. Quite hard, in fact. It seems that our physical relations with you over such a long period of time have had unintended consequences.” At twenty, Elvinari had fooled around with both of them for almost four years now. She was certain she wasn’t the only one they’d been with, but she was their most consistent partner.

Elvinari opened her mouth to speak and searched their faces, hoping they would start laughing and say it was all an elaborate joke. When all she saw was truth, she shoveled food into her mouth to buy herself some time. _What do I do? I don’t know what to say._

“There’s still something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there?” She looked up cautiously from her almost empty plate. The silence was strained, as if it harbored another secret.

Gladio nodded. “Yeah.” He ran a hand through his thick dark hair before he answered. “We had an audience with the king to ask if one of us could officially court you.”

Elvinari’s fork clattered to the table and was unnaturally loud in the ensuing silence. Her stomach fell through the floor and the blood drain from her face as she tried to form a coherent sentence. “You. Did. What?” It took effort to say each word, so she enunciated each one slowly and carefully. She guzzled the rest of her glass and refilled it while Ignis explained.

“His Majesty granted  us permission to court you. You are of marrying age, and neither of us could stand to see you promised to someone else. Knowing this, we approached the king and thought he would select one of us to be allowed to try for your hand. Instead, he decreed it would be your choice.” He steepled his fingers and closed his eyes. “He doesn’t know that you have been intimate with both of us, at least to my knowledge. We had no way of knowing our audience with him would only complicate matters. We miscalculated.”

“And you did all of this without asking me what I wanted?” Elvinari seethed. Her fists were clenched in her lap and her nails bit into the flesh of her callused palms. “How could either of you know what I feel? How could you go behind my back to dad before talking to me?” Her stormy eyes flashed as she demanded answers.

“We never intended to hurt you, Elvinari.” Ignis’ eyes held a deep sorrow at the pain they were causing her. “You are free to refuse us both, if that is what you wish. You are under no obligation to accept our advances.”

“Damn right I’m not.” She was furious enough that she considered ordering them to leave.

“But before you write us off, hear me out,” Gladio interjected. “You can’t stand thinking about us sleeping with other people, can you?” His face was serious. “Really try to picture it.”

Elvinari sighed and closed her eyes, trying to see Ignis in the arms of someone else, whether they be a woman or man, and did the same for Gladio. Both times a knife twisted in her heart and viciously ripped it from her chest, stealing her air and leaving her to bleed out until she was empty. _He’s right._ She opened her eyes and frowned, momentarily at a loss for words as her anger fizzled out. “That’s only because I’ve known you for so long and I care about both of you as my close friends,” she weakly protested. Her words rang hollow and she knew they noticed.

Gladio crossed his arms and fixed her with a hard stare, shaking his head. “You just don’t want us with anyone else because you feel more than that. I know you would be happy for Prompto if he got laid or started dating someone.”

When she imagined Prompto sleeping with a stranger that bitter, gut wrenching jealousy wasn’t there - just indifference and hope that he would be happy. Elvinari sighed harshly and stood, covering her face with her hands. “Gods damn it all. I’m such an asshole.” She was shaking and her voice was quavering, “All this time I didn’t know how either of you felt. And I’ve just been leading you on without even noticing that my feelings changed, too.”

Ignis and Gladio were standing too, and Ignis reached out to her. “Are you alright, Elvi?”

Elvinari let her hands fall and shook her head, backing away. “I just… I just need a minute to process all of this.” Without another word she ducked off and hid in her bathroom. _How could I have not known? How have I been so blind to what was right in front of me?_

With unsteady hands she turned on her faucet and splashed water on her face to try and clear her thoughts. _I love them both. I can’t imagine life without either of them. Choosing one means I lose the other. Forever._ _And what will I do if I lose both of them?_ She berated herself for being so selfish, so cruel. She stared at herself for a long while, as if her reflection held the answers she desperately needed. Finally, she dried her face, steeled herself for what awaited, and rejoined them in the living room.

They had cleaned up the table and were done washing the dishes by the time she got back. Ignis had the white box in his hand and hesitated when he saw her. Gladio was eyeing her warily as well. When she got emotional she could be a loose cannon.

Elvinari bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I can’t choose between you. I care about you both equally. It isn’t fair, but I can’t pick right now. To be honest, I don’t know if I ever can.” She hugged herself tightly and expected them to be angry, to shout, to do something.

She was caught off guard when Gladio to grinned broadly. “That wasn’t the best answer you could have given me, but it means I have a chance. I’ll just have to work hard to win you over.”

Ignis was smiling as well. “I assure you, Elvinari, I won’t disappoint you with my efforts.” He bowed swiftly.

Elvinari sighed in relief and laid a hand over her heart. “Well that went better than I had thought.” She looked around the room, uncertain of what to do next. _It should be fine if I let them stay. They’re both here, so they wouldn’t try to make a move on me. Right?_ “...Would you two like to stay and watch a movie, or something? Noct left some dvds the last time he was over.”

“I would be happy to stay as long as you like,” Ignis replied warmly.

Gladio crossed his arms and cocked a smile at her. “Same here.”

Elvinari sorted through the stack of discs her brother had left and tried to pick something that would appeal to all of them. Meanwhile, Ignis had set out small plates for dessert and the white box on the coffee table. He had also brought a fresh bottle of wine from the fridge, seeing as he had finished the other one off during dinner when he had tried to work up the courage to tell Elvinari the truth. Gladio reclaimed his spot from earlier, a glass of whiskey in hand. After he ate he preferred harder stuff.

Elvinari plopped down on the couch after she picked out a movie and put it in the player. It was supposed to be a murder mystery, so she figured it would have elements that would interest all of them.

Ignis brushed back her hair behind her ear and she smiled. He often told her she should keep her hair out of her face, but when she was around the house she liked to leave it undone. “Here,” he offered her the white box, “Try one. I have a feeling you’ll enjoy it.”

“Wooing me with sweets?” Elvinari smiled shyly. She couldn’t help feeling exposed with all of their intentions out in the open. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped. “Oh gods, Ignis! They’re beautiful!” Inside were six dainty pink cakes, round and decorated with lilies made of icing and slices of strawberries.

Ignis reached inside and placed one on a plate for her, holding it out for her to take it. She held it with both hands and breathed, “It’s almost too pretty to eat. You worked so hard on these that I feel bad messing it up.”

Ignis chuckled. “Nonsense, That defeats the purpose entirely. Allow me.” He picked up her fork and in one smooth motion Ignis scooped a bite sized piece of the cake and held it up to her mouth. “Here.” Elvinari glanced up as she let him feed her and it was a mistake. Her cheeks flushed when their eyes met and she was reminded of the times that he had given her a similarly expectant look when she took him inside her mouth.

Elvinari’s eyes opened wide as she chewed and held a hand to her mouth. The cake itself was fluffy and moist, made with fresh strawberries. The filling was a luscious butter cream and the icing on top was made from strawberries and cream cheese. The combination was delightfully light and sweet, and left her wanting more.“That is officially my favorite dessert. It’s amazing that you can make such delicious things. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He smiled and it touched his eyes in a way that made them shine fervently. Elvinari looked away and reclaimed her fork, taking a large bite to hide her own smile. Next to her Gladio shifted and put a finger under her chin. He turned her face to him and she swallowed nervously. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he was a large predator stalking a small, defenseless rabbit.

“You got something there.” He brushed his thumb over her lip where a bit of icing and cake was stuck to the corner of her mouth. Gladio leaned in and kissed her, using the tip of his tongue to lick up the icing. Elvinari stiffened and felt her cheeks burn even hotter. _They’re both tormenting me. And I should let them. I’ve been an awful friend._

He licked his lips and smirked at Ignis. “Damn, Iggy, that does taste good.” All of them knew he wasn’t just talking about the cake.

Ignis didn’t rise to the taunt, but that didn’t stop him from glowering at Gladio. “If you wanted a piece, you need only have asked. There’s plenty.” He adjusted his glasses and didn’t break eye contact.

“Then serve my piece on Elvi. Everything tastes better on her skin.” Gladio was still staring Ignis down and the tension between the two of them was palpable. Elvinari shrank between them and kept eating her cake. She hit the play button on the remote and elbowed them both in the ribs.

“Cut the territorial bullshit. The movie is starting.” Elvinari scolded them. “And please don’t tell me this is how it’s going to be from now on. I don’t think I can handle the attention and you being at each other’s throats. Plus, it’ll make Noct puke and want to kill you both.” Ignis and Gladio looked away at each other and glued their eyes to the screen, not really paying attention.

“Nah,” Gladio answered offhandedly, taking a sip of his whiskey, “This is between the three of us. We’ll be normal as a group. Our jobs come first.”

“Good,” Elvinari exclaimed after her last bite and clinked her plate down on the coffee table. “I only have so many friends. It would be weird if half of them were always fighting over exclusive rights to bang me.”

Ignis looked taken aback. “Elvinari, my feelings for you extend beyond the realm physical attraction.” He brushed her cheek with his thumb and breathed, “Loving you is more than that. I simply want to be by your side. What you choose to do with me there is entirely up to you.” Elvinari thought she might melt on the spot from the intensity of his words and the way he was looking at her.

Gladio leaned in, his face serious and determined, so she turned to him. “As much as I enjoy flirting with you and fucking you, loving you makes me want to hold you tight and never let you go.”

Elvinari’s heart hammered wildly, making it hard to hear and breathe. She curled up into a ball where she sat and stammered, “J-just watch the damn movie.” The blood rushing to her face was making her dizzy - or was it the wine? - and she didn’t want to look at either of them. _I’m so torn. Why do they both have to love me? Why do I have to love both of them?_

After a while, Elvinari relaxed enough to put her legs back down and rest her hands at her sides. She had no idea what was going on at this point. She hadn’t been paying attention to the introduction, but neither had Gladio or Ignis. They were watching her instead from their peripheral vision. As soon as her hands were down, both of them began inching their fingers toward hers.

They claimed their separate sides, Ignis twining his hand through her left and Gladio’s fingers were threaded through her right hand. Elvinari didn’t resist, enjoying the firm warmth of both their grasps. They were connected in that moment, linked by the skin where they touched and the small flames stirring in their loins. Elvinari pressed her thighs together subconsciously, trying to fight her mounting lust. Then she gently withdrew her hands from theirs and folded them against her stomach in an effort to remain neutral.

This only freed up their hands closest to her to touch other areas. Ignis’s hand found itself in her hair and she sighed as he dragged his fingers through her shadow-like tresses. When she leaned her head on his shoulder, his hand trailed down her back and made warm, lazy circles across her shoulders and back.

Gladio, not wanting to be forgotten, ran his hand up and down her leg, tracing swirls here and there with his large gentle fingers. It made her burn with need, but she let him touch her. When she relaxed enough, he tugged her legs up and pulled them onto his lap, causing her to awkwardly hold up her upper body. Ignis eased her down to lay on his lap. Elvinari didn’t protest and Ignis simply changed tactics, slowly massaging her scalp and caressing her cheeks, her neck, her jaw, raising delightful chills wherever he touched.

Gladio began massaging her feet and her calves and she groaned lightly. feeling absolutely pampered and treasured by these men. This was a side she had never seen from either of them. Ignis had always been polite and caring when he and her interacted, both as friends and consorts, but this was outright devotion. Gladio was considerate, albeit less restrained, when he was with her, but this was another level of tenderness. It was like they were laying their hearts bare to her, so she could see them for who they were. _A girl could get used to this._

Elvinari sighed contentedly. “This feels so nice. You’re making me sleepy.”

Ignis’ fingers strayed further from her neck, brushing under her shirt against her collar bones and over her shoulders. Ever so slowly, his circles widened to the soft, sensitive flesh of the tops of her breasts. Gladio stopped rubbing her legs and ran a hand up her thigh toward the waistband of her pants. He dipped a hand under her shirt and made her giggle softly when he stroked her stomach.

“Can’t have you falling asleep while you have guests. That would be rude. Right, Iggy?” Gladio slipped two fingers into the waistband of her pants and her breath faltered and he ran then along her lower abdomen.

“It certainly does go against proper host etiquette.” Ignis agreed mildly. He traced his thumb over her lips and Elvinari parted them involuntarily. She felt so light and nice, the mix of wine and the high of being touched so sensuously making her malleable and meek.

However, when Gladio’s hand hovered over her crotch, Elvinari sat upright and shook her head. “I don’t… Not right now, Gladio. It wouldn’t be right” She had to blink several times to shake the weariness that had fallen over her like a veil. _I can’t do anything with him while Ignis is here._

“Let me make you feel good,” Gladio whispered, his breath hot on her neck as he leaned in. He grabbed a handful of her hair and firmly, yet gently, tilted her head back to expose her sensitive skin. “Baby, by dawn I’ll have you screaming my name.”

Ignis cupped one of her breasts through her shirt and ran his thumb over her hardening nipple. “Not if she’s screaming mine instead,” Ignis countered. He kissed her temple and murmured, “Allow me to pleasure you and show you just how important you are to me.”

“It wouldn’t be fair.” Elvinari breathed shakily. Despite her reservations, she didn’t push either of them away. Gladio was softly nibbling at her neck, his stubble grazing against her in an agonizingly thrilling way, and Ignis was planting slow and deliberate kisses below her ear and along her neck. Both of them had a hold of her breasts and were squeezing them in their warm, large hands.

Elvinari’s pulse was already racing and she struggled to speak. “You guys… are… jerks. You planned this, too, didn’t you?” Her eyes were shut tight with desire and she bit her lip to keep from making noise, fingers digging into their thighs. The way they smiled against her was answer enough.

“I got an idea,” Gladio said huskily. He leaned his head away just enough that he could smile devilishly at Ignis. “What do ya say we have ourselves a competition?”

Ignis gave him a calculating leer. He was proud and didn’t like to back down from a challenge if the matter was important to him. “What do you propose?”

“We see how many times we can make her orgasm each. Winner gets to have her to himself for a night.” Gladio’s wolfish grin widened as he took in Elvinari’s expression, a mix of longing, excitement, and reluctance.

Without the two of them teasing her, she could speak clearly but said nothing. _This is so wrong… but I want it so bad._ Ignis met her eyes and nodded. “If you agree, Elvinari, I accept.” His eyes were hard and she could tell he was fighting to keep a hold on his calm demeanor. He never forced himself on her, but he was far more passionate and rough than people would think him to be.

Elvinari met both their eyes and felt herself being drawn into bottomless emerald and amber love. She nodded, her gray blue eyes echoing their yearning. In that moment she knew she was lost, that there was no going back from this night, that there was no life without the two of them in it. “I do,” she declared with a serene smile, ready to accept her fate.

 


	2. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio try to convince Elvinari to pick them over the other. What will her choice be, and what consequences will it have?

“Then let’s get started.” Gladio scooped Elvinari up from the couch and unceremoniously slung her over his shoulder. She yelped and squirmed, trying to slide down and get her feet under her. Gladio only held her tight and spanked her with his free hand, playfully scolding, “Stop kicking. I’m not gonna drop you.”

Elvinari stilled and pouted against his back. Really she enjoyed being manhandled, but she wasn’t going to make things easy for them. “Is this any way to treat your princess?” She reached for Ignis who was turning off the tv. “Save me from this brute!”

Ignis inclined his head and gave her an alluring smile. “Certainly, your highness. I’ll make you my captive instead.”

Elvinari swallowed nervously. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I just gave them free reign to fuck me silly._

Gladio eased the door to her room and pulled her off his shoulder, holding her against him so that her eyes were level with his. Her feet weren’t touching the ground because he was so much taller, but she didn’t even notice as he began kissing her deeply. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna show you a real good time. I’m going first.” Elvinari wrapped her arms tight around his neck and gave herself over to the embrace, too far gone to care who went first.

Ignis on the other hand put a firm hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “Explain your reasoning. Why shouldn’t I go first? You were with her last.”

Gladio unhooked Elvinari from around his neck and deposited her in the middle of the bed. She watched them and waited, hoping they wouldn’t start arguing.

“She lost her virginity to you, Iggy. I should get her first this time.” Gladio crossed his arms and before Ignis could respond Elvinari interrupted them.

“You say that like I misplaced it,” she grumbled, “It was my choice, and no one’s business but my own.” She fixed them with a hard look and continued. “Just hurry up and flip a coin. I’m getting impatient.” Elvinari tilted her head invitingly, and her hair fell seductively off her shoulders as she knew it would.

Ignis didn’t hesitate to begin fishing around in his pocket and produced a coin. “As our princess wishes.” He flipped it and caught it without looking at it, covering it on the back of his hand. “Which is it Gladio?”

“I call tails.”

Ignis revealed it and his mouth pressed into a hard line. It was tails side up. “It seems you’ll be going first after all.”

Elvinari cleared her throat and they looked at her quizzically. “I... “ she started hesitantly, unable to meet their eyes, “I want both of you to undress me. It only seems right.” She flushed a deep red and couldn’t believe she had actually said it. Once in awhile she had considered what it would be like to sleep with both of them at once, but she never thought it would actually happen.

Gladio sighed. “If you want him to help, I can’t object.”

Ignis was already moving towards her, easing himself onto her soft gray sheets. He knelt behind her and pressed up against her back with his hands already at her buttons. “I’d be happy to help you disrobe, love.”

Gladio was at her legs, tugging her hips forward. He undid the drawstring and eased the pants off of her hips, down her toned thighs, and off her feet. He tossed them to the floor and Ignis slid the shirt down Elvinari’s arms and flung it aside. Elvinari fought the urge to cover herself from the intensity of their gaze as they examined her. They’d seen her naked too many times to count by now, but this was new. They were taking her in so openly and with a different goal in mind.

Ignis didn’t move from where he was seated and Gladio didn’t ask him to. Without a word, they both started to work on her. Gladio eased her legs apart and kissed his way up her inner thighs, his facial hair brushing and tickling her in all the right ways. He tucked his hands under her backside and ran his thumbs over her through her panties.

“Shit, babe. No wonder you were impatient. You’re already soaked.” Gladio pressed harder into her mound and massaged her slowly.

Elvinari groaned and nodded, eyes closed. Ignis was keeping her mouth busy, kissing her ardently and fondling her breasts. His arms reached around from behind her and his fingers were lightly squeezing and pulling her nipples.

Gladio ignored him and slid her black underwear off easily. He eased her knees up and spread her legs further, taking a moment to appreciate the sight. “Your pussy is so pretty. Almost too pretty to eat.” He smirked, echoing her sentiment from earlier with a mischievous twist to his lips. “Almost.”

Not waiting for her to answer, he dove in and kissed at her labia, pulling at them softly with his lips. Elvinari shuddered and tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair, the other hand on Ignis’ crotch massaging at the bulge there. She wanted Gladio to hurry, but he was going to take his sweet time.

He lapped eagerly at her slit with slow, broad strokes of his tongue, ending with a hard press to her clit after each one. He had a thumb spreading her juices to her asshole to lubricate it and pressed at the opening, just teasing her with her presses. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Gladio finally inserted a single finger into her vagina.

Despite all the years of screwing her, her pussy remained tight from all the combat training she did and it never ceased to amaze him. Elvinari was making small desperate noises into Ignis’ mouth and began to buck her hips at Gladio’s hand.

“Not just yet, Elvi.” He murmured against her soft dark hairs. “Just trust me.” That stilled her somewhat but did nothing for the hunger burning inside her, threatening to devour her if she didn’t find a way to sate it. Gladio sucked at her clit, swollen and throbbing from his ministrations. He worked his finger in and out of her with deliberate twists and slipped another one in.

Ignis released Elvinari’s face so that she could breathe and enjoy Gladio fingering her. He watched Gladio run his tongue back and forth across her clitoris as he worked his fingers in and out, going faster now. Ignis didn’t take his hands from her breasts, instead kneading them in his palms and feeling her heartbeat thrum in her chest. He found himself involuntarily grinding into her touch, her hand insistent and firm on his member.

Gladio let his tongue stray from her pussy and pressed it pointedly against her asshole, not quite going in. She wasn’t loose enough yet, so he went back to her clit and used his fingers to keep prepping her.

“Gladio,” Elvinari hissed, “I’m going to cum.” Her nails were digging into his scalp almost painfully and pulling his hair urgently, but he kept a steady pace only picking up at the very end when he knew she was going over the edge. Her legs shuddered and folded around Gladio’s face as she climaxed and cried out.

She let him go and relaxed back against Ignis, panting hard. Gladio looked up at her and smirked, licking her juices from his lips. “First point. You’re up.” He nodded at Ignis who pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t get cocky. The night is still young.” Ignis warned as he reached over to grab something from Elvinari’s bedside drawer. His hand emerged from it holding black leather cuffs, thick and supple so as not to bruise her wrists too noticeably. He kept a pair here and one at his apartment so he wouldn’t have to carry them back and forth.

“Give me your hands, dearest.” Ignis gently brushed her hair back from her shoulders as she reached behind her and obediently offered her wrists. He tightened the cuffs around them and tested that her hands were properly bound behind her, checking to be sure that her circulation wasn’t cut off.

Satisfied, he began kissing her shoulders, placing small bites here and there and eliciting gasps from her. He reached around and easily slipped two fingers into her and pressed deeply into the spot she liked best. That sent her fingers scrabbling for his belt and Ignis shook his head against her neck. Elvinari made a whining noise when he kept her from unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

“If you want something you must ask clearly. Tell me precisely what you want.” Ignis chided her.

Elvinari swallowed and nodded feebly. “I want you inside me. I need you, Ignis. Please.”

“Good girl.” Ignis kissed her temple and leaned back to free himself from his trousers. Gladio watched them with growing interest, feeling his hands going to his jeans to undo them. His erection was making it extremely uncomfortable to stay in them. He discarded his shirts and got back on the bed, kissing Elvinari while Ignis positioned himself at her opening.

Already slick with his own precum, he had no problem sliding into her tight hole. Elvinari moaned loudly as Ignis firmly seated himself deeply in her. He sighed and grasped her hips, lifting her up and down in time with his own thrusts. “You feel exquisite as always.”

Gladio took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard, making her wonder if someone could die from pleasure. Ignis wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her close and upright and put his other hand at her throat, squeezing tightly. It wasn’t enough to cut off her air completely, but it did make her feel light-headed from how hard she was panting. The helpless feeling of not being in control only intensified her pleasure. Gladio began stroking his cock as he kept sucking and gently biting at her breasts.

Ignis released her throat so that she could speak as he spoke, his voice hard and edged with lust. “Tell me what you want, Elvinari.”

“Fuck me,” she gasped, “I want you to fuck me. Please."

Ignis rewarded her by picking up his speed and striking her core in that rough and perfect way he had. He felt her tightening and put his lips to her ear, “Say my name.”

Elvinari’s pelvic muscles pressed down around him and she whimpered loudly. “Ig-Ignis!” She leaned forward, chest heaving and Gladio held her, stroking her hair and her back.

“Damn, Iggy.” Gladio raised his brows appreciatively at the other man. “I gotta admit, that was hot. I had my suspicions that you were kinky like that. It’s always the quiet ones.”

Ignis gave Gladio a smug look. “Glad you enjoyed the entertainment. Shall we give her a moment?” He undid the clasps on her cuffs and set them aside, running his hands up and down her arms to make sure she was okay.

“Can’t have her passing out on us. A minute or two should be fine.” Gladio responded warmly and kissed her forehead. Elvinari nuzzled against his chest and set her lips to a vein in his throat where she could feel his pulse and the rumble of the words.

“I’m okay. I can keep going.” She looked up through her lashes and flashed them both a determined smile. “I can take whatever you have to give. If it’s for you two, I’ll do anything.” _I love you both, more than I could say._ “Besides, you’re tied one to one right now. Don’t you want to fix that?”

Gladio laughed heartily and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’ve always been our tough girl. Guess we shouldn’t have underestimated you. But first,” he gave her a conspiratorial wink, “Help me get him out of his clothes.”

Ignis frowned slightly. “I have no issue with Elvinari touching me. You on the other hand I have reservations about.” The way he blushed as he said it made Elvinari curious. _Has he thought of being with Gladio before?_

Elvinari bit her lip and gave him her most charming look. “You don’t think you would like it?” Ignis rubbed the back of his neck and she could have sworn there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and replied slowly. “We have other matters to attend to. Alternate avenues can be explored another time.” Ignis locked eyes with Gladio. “If that is what the two of you desire.”

Gladio chuckled and grabbed Ignis by his collar, pulling him in close over Elvinari’s shoulder. “Fine by me.” He planted a swift kiss on his lips and sucked at his lower lip enticingly. “I’m willing to try anything at least once. For now, it’s my turn again.” Grinning wickedly he let Ignis go and focused on Elvinari.

Whatever Ignis felt at being kissed by Gladio, he kept it hidden under that mask of calm he always wore. He observed Elvinari as Gladio lifted her onto his lap and speared her on his thick member. She hissed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fervently. Ignis couldn’t help but to compare his and Gladio’s penises as he took in the sight of the only woman he ever truly loved riding not just another man, but one of his closest friends. He appreciated the other man’s physique, and silently decided that being intimate with Gladio could be very satisfying.

They were similar in size, but where Gladio was thicker Ignis was slightly longer. They provided Elvinari with different sensations and experiences, especially with their preferences in how they made love to her. Ignis removed his shirt and stepped out of his pants, his cock proudly upright without the hindrance of clothing.

Elvinari was on all fours on the bed now, Gladio having set her down and turned her around to take her from behind. Ignis knelt on the bed when she begged for him with her eyes. “Let me taste you. I need to suck you.” She quietly pleaded from her hands and knees.

Shaken by his need have her, Ignis knelt in front of her and she eagerly parted her lips to receive his gift. Gladio steadily pumped in and out of her and smacked her ass, making her whine around Ignis’ dick. Elvinari swirled her tongue around his head and made sure to make an airtight seal with her lips. She could almost take all of him, but there was still a gap between her lips and the base of him.

With one hand supporting her she used the other to fondle Ignis’ ballsack and drag her fingers down his thighs. Her nails dug deeper when Gladio slid a finger into her anus, wet and ready. Elvinari bobbed her head in time with Gladio’s thrusts and brought her hand up to pump in addition to using her mouth.

Ignis had both his hands tangled in her hair, which was beginning to stick to her face from the sheen of sweat covering her. He was nearing his limit with Elvinari taking him all the way in the back of her throat. She swallowed to stroke his head and his breath caught as she relaxed and pulled him deeper.

Gladio had two fingers in Elvinari’s backside and removed them to tightly grab her hips. He saw Ignis’ control slipping and slammed into Elvinari with abandon, intending to make the both of them cum.

Elvinari hadn’t been expecting the pick up in speed and choked on Ignis, but she pressed on. Her senses were fast becoming overwhelmed and she was lost to her primal desires, needing desperately to please and to be pleased. Ignis ejaculated in the back of her throat and she gulped down every last drop, her own orgasm erupting from knowing she had done her job. The sights and sounds of it all on top of Elvinari’s wet and warm insides were too much for Gladio, and he too came, filling Elvinari with his seed.

“Oh, gods,” she breathed, letting herself down on her stomach, “Gladio, you’re going to kill me.”

“That good, huh?” He was breathing heavily and running a hand over the back of her thigh soothingly. “Looks like we might have gone a bit overboard with Ignis.”

Ignis shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair while he caught his breath. “I was merely taken by surprise.” He lifted Elvinari and cradled her as she blinked blearily and touched his cheek.

“You both deserved that one. I shouldn’t be the only one allowed to feel good.” She sighed contentedly and traced his shoulder and collar bones.

Ignis smiled at her and kissed her nose. “Are you ready for the next round?” His eyes spoke volumes of how much he still wanted her and the care he had for her wellbeing.

“Yes,” she nodded, feeling her loins aching for more yet.

“Excellent.” Ignis hoisted her up and slid off the bed with ease, heading for the nearest wall. He supported her by her ass cheeks and lowered her gently onto his eagerly throbbing member. Instinctively, Elvinari’s legs wrapped around Ignis’ waist and crossed behind him, pushing him deeper into her as he leaned her back against the wall.

Her fingers started in his hair, but as he bucked into her with measured movements she raked them down his back, leaving raised red trails in their wake. Gladio lounged on the bed, enraptured by the scene. “Play with her ass, Iggy. She loves it and I need her ready for my turn,” he called from where he lay.

Ignis grunted his assent and slipped his middle finger into her open hole. She responded by grabbing his shoulders and lapping at his collarbones, sucking and raking her teeth across his skin when she got the chance. He slipped his other middle finger inside and moved them slowly, easing her apart and loosening her passage while still holding her up on his palms. He bounced her up and down on his shaft and with each thrust she mewled greedily and bit at him. Ignis savored her sounds and her painful nips, knowing that for days afterward when he saw the marks he would flush with heat as he remembered this moment.

After orgasmung so many times in quick succession, she was sensitive and the added stimulation of him fingering her ass only added to her mounting bliss. Elvinari climaxed almost violently, jerking her legs and clawing at Ignis’ chest, nearly delirious. Ignis brushed her hair back from her face and checked to see if she was conscious. Seeing the glazed look in her eyes, he chuckled, a throaty sound that made her stir and smile up at him.

Gladio took her from him and laid her down on the bed. He was going to give her time to recover, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get a head start. They were tied two to two now and figured she wouldn’t last for more than another go. He caressed her stomach and bowed his head to her abdomen, flicking his tongue out to circle her belly button.

Gladio ran his lips over her stomach, pausing here and there to nip or lick her skin. She tasted so soft, her skin slightly salty from perspiring and a hint of sweetness, like the scent of lilacs that always lingered on her.

Ignis was at her mouth, keeping her busy with slow kisses, running his tongue along her lips and twisting it with hers. Gladio had roamed up to her breasts, biting at their soft undersides and kissing her ribs. “How did I get so lucky?” Elvinari whispered blithely. She was asking no one in particular, more just musing aloud at her good fortune.

The two men paused for a moment and wondered the same about themselves. Ignis answered her. “I suppose the universe has a way of balancing the good and bad. We have seen our fair share of hard work and responsibility, and there is yet more we must carry. It stands to reason that we all deserve this.” He smiled against her lips and she and Gladio nodded.

Gladio began to spread more of her moisture toward her anus and she breathed deeply, relaxing her muscles. Ignis let her go as Gladio helped her from the bed and gently bent her over the side, towering over her. He lined himself up with her back entrance and asked softly, “Are you ready, Elvi?”

“Yes, Gladio.” She reached behind her and spread her cheeks for him. “Take me. Now.”

“Will do,” he smiled broadly. Gladio worked his thick head into her and she moaned low and ground her teeth as he inched into her. Elvinari rocked back to help him into her and knew instantly that after this, she couldn’t take anymore.

“Both of you,” she uttered urgently. “I want both of you. Both of you inside me. Both of you fucking me. Both of you loving me.” Her eyes burned clear and bright as she declared. “That is my choice. Can you accept that?” _We’ll deal with the consequences somehow. I’ll have to make everyone understand, but I don’t care. They’re worth it._

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other long and hard. An unspoken understanding passed between them and they nodded. They had considered it would come to this, but until this moment hadn’t really thought it could work.

“If that is what you wish Elvi, then I can share you. As long as I have you, I will be happy to stay at your side always.” Ignis replied graciously. He was already moving toward her by the time she reached for him and beckoned him over.

Gladio agreed, “I can live with sharing you. Getting to have you at all works for me.” He lifted her off the ground and held her under her knees with her legs apart so that Ignis could enter her as well. They both held her up, bearing her weight easily.

Both of their hands were on her hips, their fingers interlocking to better grip her and each other. The two moved in and out of her as one and Elvinari began crying out their names. “Ignis, Gladio, I love you both.”

They cried out as well, proclaiming their love and devotion.

Her words and her screams and the way she was pulling them both in had Ignis and Gladio struggling to hold on until she was ready. They had the rhythm down and were bringing her close quickly. Their eyes locked and Ignis leaned in, his lips crashing against Gladio’s in raw need. Gladio responded in kind and the distraction of the new depth to their own relationship helped buy them time.

“So full, I’m so full of you… It’s too much.” Elvinari groaned. “I’m so clo- Ahhhh!” She tilted her head back and screamed in pure elation. As one they climaxed, Ignis and Gladio exploding into her and Elvinari’s insides shuddering and clamping around them.

Carefully, they removed themselves from her and set her down in the middle of the bed. They would clean up in the morning. For now, they were too tired to do anything else but cuddle. Ignis took one side and Gladio the other, tucking her securely between them. They smiled at each other and Gladio exclaimed, “That was amazing. It was a tie, but I guess that means we all won.”

Ignis laughed lightly. “Indeed.” He kissed Gladio again, a soft quick peck on the lips and Gladio stroked his cheek. “We shall have to figure out a way to stay together.”

Elvinari nodded and nestled into them both. “No matter what, we’ll make a way. Promise me.” Her eyelids were fluttering as she tried to stay awake, her voice weak with exhaustion.

“I promise,” they whispered against her skin, embracing her from both sides.

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips, her heart full of love, and surrounded by a soft glow of amber and emerald, the colors that now made up her being. _I could really get used to this._

 


End file.
